Canciones para dormir
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Bostezo teatralmente para que se dirija tu mirada hacia mí. Todo para hacerme el dormido y lo que no sucede cuando crees que estoy despierto suceda. Usuk. oneshot.


Vi una foto en Facebook y no pude evitar que se me ocurriese esto ^^ jeje. Veamos como queda mi primer oneshot de esta pareja

Espero que les guste, les espero abajo

.

.

.

**Canciones para dormir**

Bostecé teatralmente, tapando mi boca con la mano, asegurándome que vieses atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos. No me equivoqué, tus ojos pasaron de mirar el periódico a dirigirse discretamente hasta mi cara. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero tampoco soy tan despistado.

-¿Ya cansado?- Preguntaste, tomando otro sorbo de esa bebida que te encanta, pero que yo odio.- Acabamos de llegar.

-Jajaja.- Reí unos momentos, relajando el ambiente entre nosotros. A veces el aire es tenso entre nosotros. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de poder conocer la atmosfera, pero aquí me siento tan perdido...- Lo sé, pero la reunión me ha dejado agotado. Pensar la forma de salvar el mundo me quita mucha energía.- Contesté, volviendo a bostezar falsamente. No estoy nada cansado, los héroes como yo no se cansa. Pero siempre uso ese argumento cuando la reunión es en casa de Iggy, eso me permite quedarme más tiempo que los demás.- Creo que me voy a echar en tu sofá.

-No duermas con las botas puestas, git.- gruñiste, tomando una pasta de la caja.- Si ensucias el sofá te obligaré a limpiarlo.

Tomé eso como un sí. La primera vez que me quedé dormido en tu sofá, me tiraste de él por dormir con los zapatos puestos. La segunda también me tiraste por no pedirte permiso. En la tercera, aunque me gritaste mucho, al final me dejaste dormirme en él. En la cuarta... En la cuarta... lo que sucedió... provocó que pasase de dormir en tu sofá... a actuar como si estuviese durmiendo en él.

Me acerqué al sofá, dispuesto a lanzarme en él de un salto...

-Si te lanzas encima de mi pobre sofá, te echaré de mi casa.- Puse mala cara. Esta vez no podría ser, no quería arriesgarme a que cumplieses tu amenaza. Disminuí la velocidad, no tenía sentido ir rápido si no te permiten saltar.

Me tendí en el sofá, quedando mi cabeza a unos centímetros de donde estabas sentado. Juraría que un pequeño rubor apareció en tus mejillas... Imaginaciones mías... que me gustarían que fuesen reales...

Volví a bostezar y cogí uno de los cojines para apoyar la cabeza. Me acomodé en el sofá lo mejor que pude, pero debo admitir que era muy cómodo. Realmente te daban ganas de dormirte en él. Después cerré los ojos y esperé.

No moví ni un músculo, actuando como si estuviera en los más profundos de los sueños.

Los minutos pasaron... Eso era lo que menos me gustaba... Esperar... Pero si te lo dijera a la cara te negarías...

Oí el tic-tac de tu reloj antiguo. Ese reloj siempre volvía loco, dándome la sensación de que todo iba más despacio. Y no me gustaba eso. El tiempo de espera tenía que ser más corto, no más largo.

Noté como bebías las últimas gotas de té y doblar el periódico mientras maldecías todas las inexactitudes de sus escritores. Es divertido oírte insultar a alguien que no soy yo. Cuando me insultas solo veo tu odio hacia mí, pero es una de las pocas formas que sé para qué me hables. Y si consigo que pelees conmigo y no con Francia mejor que mejor. No me gusta que hables con él, cuando lo haces, me siento mal y me lleno de ira... Y no entiendo por qué.

Suspiras un breve momento, seguro que estás mirando el reloj ¿Verdad, Artie? A veces deseo que no sea para contar los minutos que faltan para que me vaya. Sino los minutos que me quedan contigo. Parece lo mismo, pero son totalmente contrarios. En uno no me quieres, en otro sí.

¿Por qué me importan tanto lo que pienses de mí? Nunca me ha importado la opinión ajena, pero contigo es distinto. Quiero ser tu héroe antes que el de los demás. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí... que no me odies... que me quieras...

La sensación de tu mano pasando por mi pelo me relaja. Las primeras veces dudabas unos momentos, ahora no. Eso significa que la confianza que perdimos está volviendo... ¿No?

Te oigo mascullar algo. Por un momento temo que hayas descubierto la verdad, pero no es eso. Quitas mis gafas de mi rostro con delicadeza. Eso es extraño... En la reunión no me las hubiese quitado, es más, me hubieses despertado con un golpe y varios insulto... pero en estos momentos todo es extraño ¿Verdad? Seguro que me estás llamando tonto, idiota, estúpido en tu mente por haberme dejado puestas las gafas. La próxima vez también se me olvidará. Y la otra y la otra, solo para repetir este momento.

Mientras sigues pasando la mano por mi pelo, las primeras palabras salen de tu boca que poco a poco dan forma a una canción. La canción que cantas cada vez que duermo o cuando crees que duermo.

Si antes de saber cómo cantabas, alguien me hubiese dicho que cantar era una de las cosas que mejor hacías me hubiese reído en su cara. Siempre creí que cantabas igual que cocinabas, pero me alegra saber que no es así. Más que alegrar, es una de las razones por las que actúo así.

Memorizo la letra de la canción, intentando descifrar el idioma en el que cantas. No es inglés, ni el idioma de mis hermanos latinos, ni el de los hermanos Italia, ni el de los gritos de Alemania, tampoco es el del comunista, ni el de Japón... ni ningún otro idioma de las demás naciones, lo hubiese reconocido de las reuniones. Si lo hiciera, aprendería el idioma. Créeme, lo haría. Solo por saber la letra de la canción.

Me gusta pensar que en él me dices tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. O los sentimientos que me gustaría que tuvieses... ¿Por qué quiero que los tengas? No lo sé... Ni yo entiendo lo que pasa ahora mismo dentro de mí.

¿Es el idioma de tus amigos imaginarios? Si es así, nunca aprenderé la letra. Solo tú sabes hablarlo y no puedo preguntarte sobre él porque sabrías que he escuchado la canción.

El sueño me invade, no sé por qué, pero la canción me invita a dormir. Reprimo un bostezo. Eso te alertaría de que todo es un montaje, una mentira, una ilusión.

Al final, incluso tras luchar para aguantar despierto el máximo tiempo despierto, caigo dormido. Como siempre. Nunca he aguantado toda la canción.

Realmente me gustaría saber el significado de la letra. No sabes cuánto. Quizás me ayude a ordenar los extraños sentimientos que tengo...

** Inglaterra.**

Terminé las últimas sílabas del hechizo. Un hechizo para que durmieses sin pesadillas. Algo tan estúpido que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. En vez de usar mi poder para maldecir a alguien, para demostrar mi poder, lo usaba para ayudarte a dormir. Cómo han cambiado las cosas...

Entono hasta la última estrofa, añadiendo unas últimas palabras que no son parte del hechizo, sino algo mucho más importante.

Nunca sabrás lo que significan. Eso es algo que tengo que agradecer a la pérdida de la fe de la magia por casi todos los países, olvidando todo lo concerniente a ella, incluido su lenguaje.

¿Sabías que en el idioma de la magia no se puede mentir? Es imposible. Yo lo he comprobado. Cuando intentas mentir no puedes pronunciar la primera sílaba y tu mente te obliga a revelar tus verdaderos pensamientos. De esa forma me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Intenté decir "Odio a Alfred, lo odio con toda mi alma" a las hadas en un momento en el que estaba furioso; pero fui incapaz, en su lugar dije "Amo a Alfred, lo amo con toda mi alma"

Acaricio tu pelo por última vez, sintiéndome culpable. No debería aprovecharme de ti mientras estás dormido. Pero si supieses la verdad, nunca me dejarías.

Las hadas sueltan unas risitas a lo lejos. Mi forma de actuar les causa gracia. La poderosa Inglaterra cantándole a su amor. A ti también te causaría gracia. Y a todas las naciones. Otra razón para mantenerlo todo en secreto.

Llaman a la puerta, debe ser los que han venido a buscarte. Siento que he perdido otra oportunidad de decir la verdad... En un idioma que entiendas... Por qué sabes lo que quiero decirte ¿No?

I love you.

.

.

.

Un cortito y dulce Usuk, espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría que me mandasen un review diciendo que les ha parecido, cómo quedó o si creen que me salió occ ^^ Toda opinión me anima.

Chao ^^


End file.
